


After the End

by marvelouswritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouswritings/pseuds/marvelouswritings
Summary: Clint and Natasha see each other for the first time after the end of infinity war, and something you won't expect happens.Clintasha is cannon in here and Clint's family is non-existent.One shot





	After the End

“Oh god.” Steve choked out as he flipped over Vision’s dead body

Natasha’s hand went to her stomach as she felt her reason for fighting slip away from her. She felt her heart rate rise as her breathing became more and more rapid, and she felt the last of it leave her. She was panicked, she couldn’t move, she could barely breathe, she was frozen in time with her hand on her stomach. After her panic passed she knew what she had to do, the only other thing that was left in her life was out in the world somewhere, and she needed to find him. 

“I need to go.” She whispered to the rest of the shocked group who had crowded around her and Steve, they were their leaders afterall. Steve didn’t look up as she pushed her way through the group and took off towards the city, until Rhodey came, he put his hand on her wrist effectively stopping her from going. 

“Natasha. You aren’t leaving. It isn’t safe, we don’t know what else could happen.” 

“Rhodey. I need to leave and you aren’t going to stop me. I can take care of myself.” 

“Natasha I know you can, but you can’t leave. We need you. Natasha, I’m not going to let you go.” He pleaded with her, refusing to let go of her wrist. 

“Rhodey, if what I think happened, just happened. I need to go.” She said with tears in her eyes as she looked at him, it took him a moment, but he knew what she was talking about. 

“Clint?” He asked her. She only nodded as he released her and she took off through the jungle. She didn't stop when she was confronted by the rest of the Dora Milaje, or even when Princess Shuri tried to stop her from taking the jet that they had arrived in. She didn’t care what they had to say, she just pushed her way through them, ignoring everything, all she could think about was Clint and if he was OK. She had to know if he was OK. He had to be OK. 

She took off in the plane and her body was operating off of muscle memory, it knew where to take her. Her mind was elsewhere as she flew, mostly thinking about Clint, about what she had to tell him, if he was even alive. Her brain wouldn’t let her think about anything else other than Clint, and as she got closer and closer to her destination a pit of dread grew in her stomach. A pit of dread replaced what should have been there instead. She couldn’t think about the battle or how they lost, what they did wrong, anything else, her brain had one focus and it was Clint. 

She called Fury on her way to meet Clint, she needed to know if he had been transferred, he didn’t pick up. She assumed that he was gone. She had now lost half of her team and the person who was like a father to her, the pit of dread grew ever deeper. She tried Maria, knowing that if anyone else knew about Clint it would be her. She didn’t pick up. The pit grew deeper and Natasha fell into it. 

Natasha broke down, crying, sobbing, mourning. She had lost nearly her entire family, Wanda, Sam, Tony, Vision, Fury, Maria. All of them were gone, and that wasn’t even the worst part. She sobbed and cried wishing that Clint was there to comfort her like he always was. She cried until her sobs choked her, and she was hyperventilating. She stumbled out of the cockpit and vomited in a trash can. Everything that was happening was too much. She didn’t have Clint, he wasn’t there, he hadn’t called, he hadn’t texted, he had gone totally radio silent, and all she could think of was the worst. In her mind he had to be gone, but he couldn’t leave her. He was her everything, he had given her everything she had ever wanted in life, she couldn’t imagine living without him. When she finally pulled herself away from the trash can she started to pull herself together. She dried her eyes and changed her clothes. She still had a long way to go until she reached Clint’s last known location. To her the wait seemed endless and with every passing second, she lost more and more hope. 

When she landed she had to fight every urge, every cell in her body, to keep herself from running into the warehouse, searching the place top to bottom for Clint, and refusing to let anyone leave until she found him. She walked calmly to the door and knocked, knowing that they were the wrong people to scare, she could take them easily, but she didn’t want to, all she wanted was Clint. The peephole was opened and two blue eyes stared down at her green ones, she was excited momentarily, until she realized they were blue, not grey like Clint’s. 

“Identify yourself.” The person behind the door barked. 

“Agent Natalie Rushman.” 

The person recognized the name and opened the door for her, knowing not to cross her, as she walked through the warehouse she saw piles of dust scattered throughout, just like the ones that were left in Wakanda. She tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her that one of those piles was Clint. The man who had opened the door followed behind her quickly. 

“It’s good to have you back Agent Rushman. Glad to know you made it through whatever just happened.” The british voice told her as she continued her walk. She didn’t respond, all she wanted to do was find Clint.

“Is there anything specific that I can do to speed this along? I know that you have a very peculiar relationship with the IMF, being that we are an ex-S.H.I.E.LD branch” 

“Where’s Brandt?” She asked him, finally acknowledging his presence. 

“Room on the end, left side.” He said guiding her to a short hallway, knowing she wasn’t in the mood for small talk, or to mess around. 

“Thank you Benji. I’m glad to see you too.” She called to him as he walked away. 

She started the walk down the hallway, each step slower than the next. If she opened the door and he wasn't there, she didn't know what would happen, what she would do. Clint was her everything, without him, what was the point in living. 

Natasha reached for the door handle and turned it finding it unlocked. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she pushed the door open, revealing what was inside. She stepped in the room, basking in Clint’s familiar smell. She opened her eyes, prepared for the worst and saw Clint sitting in a desk chair, turned away from the door, with soundproof headphones on. Natasha smiled as the tears started running down her face.

She ran the few feet to him, the few steps, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was him. 

“Clint!” She breathed, knocking off his headphones and hugging him from behind. 

He was startled, he wasn’t expecting her, he didn’t know she was coming, he didn’t know what was happening. “Tasha? What are you doing here, what’s wrong?” He asked her, standing up and turning towards her, but she refused to let go. 

He knew something had happened, so he only stood there and held her while she sobbed into him. Natasha didn’t want to let go, she never wanted to let go of him, she never wanted to leave him again. Her sobs came and came until they turned into dry heaving and Clint pulled her face away from his tear soaked shirt so she could breathe better. 

“Tasha honey. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Clint we lost. I thought you were gone too. We lost half of everyone, Wanda, Sam, Vision, Tony. They’re all gone Clint. Clint their gone, and I thought you were gone too.” She panted out as her breathing slowly returned to normal. 

“Tasha, what do you mean?”

“Thanos. He won, I don’t know who he is, but they call him the Mad Titan, his goal was to wipe out half of all life in the universe. Clint we lost. He won. He did it.”

The shock registered on Clint’s face for the first time. He finally knew what they needed Carol for, why he was working with IMF again, why Fury pulled him from Cap’s Secret Avengers. Fury knew this was coming, he knew that they had to be prepared. 

Clint ran his hand through Natasha’s hair as she calmed down more and more. He didn’t know what to say or do. All he knew is that he should have been there, he should have been fighting against him. 

“How did he do it?” He asked her quietly once the tears had stopped falling. 

“The Infinity Stones. He got all six somehow, he collected all of them on a gauntlet, then he just snapped his fingers and people started disappearing one by one.” 

“So he killed Vision before the snap? He had one of those in his forehead.” 

“Yeah, him and Tony both died before the snap, at least we think Tony is dead, but he’s been dead before.” She said with a small smile, remembering all of the times Tony returned from the dead. 

He chuckled remembering all of the jokes Tony used to tell anytime he “died”. “So Wanda and Sam? Anyone else we know?”

“Fury, Maria, T’challa, Barnes.” 

He nodded, he didn’t know how to react to the first two names on the list, or even the last two. Clint just didn’t know what to do. “Thor and Banner?” He asked. 

“Both alive and back on Earth.” 

Clint took a deep breath and sat in silence, letting it all sink in. They sat like that for a long time, feet on the floor, sitting on the bed, slumped posture for both, hands intertwined together. Their breathing eventually synced up until Natasha spoke. 

“Clint, someone else died today.”

“Who?” 

“Our child.” She whispered looking away from him. 

“What?” 

“When we were together three months ago I ended up getting pregnant. I didn’t know until three days ago and I couldn’t tell you.” She whispered, avoiding his confused and angry gaze. 

“Why?” He asked as his voice cracked.

“The fight was already coming. I couldn’t do anything. I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t let me fight. Clint I had to fight.” She said trying to grab his hand as he stood and turned away from her. 

He turned away for only a moment and then looked back at her with so much hurt and pain in his eyes it broke Natasha’s heart even further. 

“Natasha, you not only risked yourself on that battlefield, but you risked the life of our unborn child. The unborn child you didn’t tell me about! Natasha! Natasha why?” Clint choked as the tears finally started to fall. 

“Clint I didn’t know until it was too late. Clint I couldn’t sit it out. Clint our baby didn’t die on the battlefield I made sure of it. I wasn’t in the middle of the action I was helping defend on the back half. Clint, I did everything I could.” 

His face softened as she explained, it didn’t explain away his pain, or his need for answers, “Who else knew?” 

“Sam and Wanda. He was the one who told me to check, Wanda tried to convince me not to fight. Wanda is the only reason I’m still here today to tell you this, she saved my life during battle.” 

“What happened?” 

“Thanos’s minions attacked Wakanda because we had Vision there. T’challa’s sister’s job was to get the stone out of his head and Wanda’s was to destroy it. Everyone else had to defend Wakanda to make sure Thanos didn’t get the stone. I was on the outskirts of the fighting and Wanda tasked one of the Dora Milaje to stay with me at all times, she even made me put on an extra kevlar over the two I already had. Everything was fine until they sent out giant crushers. One came straight for me and Wanda saw it from the palace, she came down and she saved me. Clint! She was going to be the baby’s godmother, she saved me. She saved us. Had she not maybe Thanos doesn’t get all of the stones, and maybe Wanda does get to be our baby’s godmother.” Natasha choked out as the tears started to fall again. 

Clint’s face was softer towards Natasha as she explained. Tears fell from his eyes just like they fell from Natasha’s, he was no longer angry at Natasha, he now wanted revenge. 

“I still don’t understand why you had to fight. You could have stayed in the palace.” 

“Clint it didn’t matter either way. Our child died in the snap, they were predestined to die. Clint if I didn’t fight and our child lived, there wouldn’t have been a world for them to grow up in. Clint there is no more world. Half of everyone died, it’s a whole new world out there.” 

“What?”

“Clint, when everyone started disappearing I felt them go too. I felt them fade away from me and there was nothing I could do. Clint, I felt an emptiness take over where they once were. I felt our child disappear from inside of me.” 

“Oh Tasha. Come here.” He said finally softening completely for her when he saw what that did to her, when he saw the look on Natasha’s face as she explained. He enveloped her in a hug holding her as they both cried. As they both mourned the loss of their child, the loss of their friends, their loss of their way of life. 

“Clint. He killed our child. He killed our miracle. Clint, our baby is gone because of him! Our chance at normalcy! Our break from war. Clint, he killed our child!” Natasha screamed as she sobbed into him. 

“Natasha. Natasha, look at me.” He said kneeling down so that he could see into her beautiful green eyes. “Natasha, I promise you. I swear to you on my life that he will not get away with this. We will find him, we will hunt him down, and we will make him pay. Natasha I promised you the day I married you, that you would never be alone again, that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth. Natasha, this is part of that promise. He won’t get away with this. I won’t let him get away with taking our future from us. I promise you, I won’t.” He whispered to her with a passion wiping away her tears, trying to make it better for her, but he was crying all the same, he knew there was nothing he could do to make this any better. 

Natasha only nodded and folded herself into his arms again, wanting to feel whole, wanting to be closer to him than she ever had before. She wanted to just hold him and pretend it didn't happen, but she knew she couldn't, so she just sobbed into his arms, feeling empty and blank, the only thing keeping her grounded was the feeling of Clint’s arms wrapped around her. 

“Clint, don’t leave me again. Don’t scare me like that again.” She begged him as she cried into him, holding onto him like her life depended on it. 

“I won’t Tasha I promise.” He whispered to her, holding onto her just the same.


End file.
